Dark King of the Abyss
Summary Dark King of the Abyss was the previous ruler of the Underworld before he was usurped by Dark Ruler Ha Des. Because of this he has grown to hate Ha Des, eventually forming a plan to overthrow him, steal his powers, and retake his rightful place as king of the Underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly Low 7-C Name: Dark King of the Abyss Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 3 Dark Attribute Fiend Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (Can cause the instant death of a single target), Size Manipulation (Able to change size, varying from normal human sized to rivaling Ha Des in size), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself once), Mind Manipulation (Able to remove his opponent's mind), Soul Manipulation (Able to remove his opponent's soul), Power Nullification (Able to nullify his opponent's powers, and can do so by both removing their mind and soul as well. This works even if the opponent has been killed or BFRed), Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically touch souls) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (Fought and defeated Dark Ruler Ha Des) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable to Ha Des) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Systematically orchestrated the defeat and death of Ha Des, taking all of his power and his position as king of the Underworld.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Abyssal Designator:' Dark King of the Abyss gives the designation of one monster, instantly causing the death of that monster. **'Herald of the Abyss:' A more potent version of Abyssal Designator, Dark King of the Abyss gives the designation of one monster, instantly causing the death of that monster. The opponent cannot then activate the effects of identical monsters for some time. *'Skill Drain:' Dark King of the Abyss drains the opponent of their powers, effectively permanently nullifying them permanently. *'Soul Drain:' Dark King of the Abyss removes the soul of the target, nullifying their powers even if they have been banished or killed. *'Mind Drain:' Dark King of the Abyss removes the mind of the target, nullifying their powers in the process. *'Skill Prisoner:' A defensive technique, Dark King of the Abyss creates a barrier which negates the abilities of an opponent that is targeting him. Alternatively, he can dispel this ability to nullify the effects an opponent applied to himself or an ally. *'Powerful Rebirth:' Dark King of the Abyss is able to resurrect himself a single time with a slight boost to his power and durability. Note: This profiles covers Dark King of the Abyss from the official card lore Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Death Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters